Im Wandel der Zeit
by Missy01
Summary: Verzweifelt reist Hermine in Snapes Vergangenheit, um sein Herz in Zukunft für ihre Liebe zu öffnen. Durch Glück bekommt sie die Möglichkeit eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen – allerdings weiß sie nicht, dass es seine erste Nacht mit einer Frau ist… EROTIC
1. Eine besondere Zeit

_**Anmerkung:**_

_Dies war mein Challenge-Beitrag zum Thema "Snapes erstes Mal"_

_welche den zweiten Platz gemacht hat. *freu* _

_Vorgegeben war lediglich die begrenzte Wortanzahl von 5000 Worten, deshalb habe ich das zweite Kapitel, das noch folgen wird, _

_noch nicht gepostet und floß auch nicht in die Challenge-Bewertung mit ein._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe euch gefällt die Story_

_liebe Grüße Missy_

_**PS.: Eine kleine Fanart zur Story – hope you like it :)**_

_http://img205. imageshack. us/img205/8454/imwandelderzeit. jpg_

_ (Achtung Leerzeichen hinter jedem ".")_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Im Wandel der Zeit**

"Verdammt, es muss doch einen Weg geben!" Mit einem lauten Knall prallte das Buch gegen die Wand und brachte die kleinen Phiolen auf dem Regal neben der Tür, gefährlich zum Scheppern.

Aufgewühlt stampfte Hermine durch ihre Bibliothek und grübelte.

Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben die wahren Gefühle eines Mannes zu gewinnen, ohne ihn mit Zaubertränken oder Flüchen zu blenden...

Beim auf und ab Gehen fiel ihr Blick plötzlich auf einen kleinen Stapel Schokofroschkarten, die verstohlen unter einigen ihrer Unterlagen hervorlugten.

Andächtig strich sie mit dem Fingern über das abgewetzte Material der Karten und blickte in Harrys, Rons und ihr eigenes Antlitz.

Gleich nach dem Krieg waren sie in die Sammelreihe der legendärsten Hexen und Zauberer der magischen Geschichte aufgenommen worden. Sie war erfolgreich, intelligent und hübsch, doch trotz alledem bekam sie nicht den Mann den sie liebte.

Betrübt legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein freudloses Schnaufen aus.

Severus Snape… was hatte dieser Mann ihr schon alles abverlangt?

Seinetwegen hatte sie alles über Zaubertränke und schwarze Magie erlernt. Seinetwegen schaffte sie es kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und seinetwegen war ihre Verlobung mit Ron in die Brüche gegangen.

Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?

Sie erinnerte sich zurück an den Tag in der heulenden Hütte, der Tag an dem Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte und der Tag an dem sich ihr Leben ein für allemal verändern sollte.

Sie erinnerte sich an Snape, dessen sterbender Körper in seinem eigenen Blut lag. Mehr tot als lebendig. Seine fahle Haut überzog die eingefallenen Wangen und seine trüben, weit aufgerissenen Augen waren starr auf die schmutzige Decke gerichtet.

Im Angesicht des Todes hatte er ihnen seine Erinnerungen gegeben, so wurden sie Zeuge seiner grauenhaften Vergangenheit und Mitwisser seiner verborgensten Geheimnisse.

Auf diese Weise hatten sie erfahren, dass Snape sein gesamtes Leben seiner Reue und seiner Liebe zu Lily gewidmet hatte.

Nur durch Glück und Hermines herausragendes Wissen, war es ihr in letzter Sekunde noch gelungen, die magischen Wunden an seinem Hals zu verschließen und somit seine immense Blutung zu stoppen.

Er überlebte. Doch ob er ihr für seine Rettung dankbar sein sollte, war in den Anfängen noch fraglich.

Aufgrund von Dumbledores Mord und all den zahlreichen, schrecklichen Taten aus seiner Vergangenheit, sprach ihn das Ministerium schuldig und verurteilte ihn zur lebenslangen Haft in Askaban.

Sie empfand es als ungerecht, dass ein Mann, der sein gesamtes Leben dem Schutz eines Anderen gewidmet und zusätzlich auch noch so viel zum Sturz Voldemorts beigetragen hatte, wie ein gewöhnlicher Todesser behandelt wurde.

Schlussendlich hatte er es ihrem unermüdlichen Einsatz, ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit seinem besten Freund Lucius, sowie dessen guter Ministeriums-Kontakte zu verdanken, dass er wieder freigelassen wurde. Doch über die Monate hinweg, in denen sie sich fast ausschließlich mit Snape und seiner Geschichte beschäftigt hatte, spürte sie, wie sie sich immer mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte – was zur Folge hatte, dass sie Ron vernachlässigte.

Allerdings begann der Anfang ihrer Misere erst, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, Snape ihre Liebe zu gestehen und er sie unbeeindruckt zurückwies.

Hoffnungslos verliebt hatte sie alles für ihn aufgegeben. Nun frönten sich ihre Freunde in Glück und Liebe und sie saß hier; allein in ihrer Bibliothek, und alles was ihr geblieben war, waren die beschriebenen Seiten ihrer zahlreichen Bücher, die geduldig ihren Sorgen lauschten.

Jedoch hatte sie nicht vor sich so einfach geschlagen zu geben. Es musste doch einen Weg geben um Snapes verbittertes Herz zum Erweichen zu bringen und es für die Liebe einer anderen Frau zugänglich zu machen.

Doch wie?

Zahlreiche Bücher hatte sie bereits durchforstet und unzählige Formeln beschworen – erfolglos.

Mit den Schokofroschkarten in der Hand, ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und holte die kleine Schatulle hervor, in welcher sie all die Dinge aufbewahrt hatte, welche sie als Wichtig genug erachtete.

Seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie das kleine Kästchen nicht mehr in der Hand gehabt, doch nun als sie es öffnete, fiel ihr sofort etwas silbern glitzerndes ins Auge – ihr Zeitumkehrer.

Nach ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie Harry und Ron erzählt, sie habe ihn Professor McGonagall zurückgegeben. Was in gewisser Weise seine Richtigkeit beinhaltete, allerdings hatte sie zuvor das Schmuckstück mit einem Duplikationszauber belegt und Minerva lediglich eine Kopie überlassen.

Als sie nun andächtig das Original in den Händen hielt, prasselten augenblicklich tausende von Ideen in ihren Kopf.

Was wenn es ihr gelänge den Zeitumkehrer hinreichend zu verändern, um nicht nur Stunden, sondern Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu reisen?

Sie könnte Kleinigkeiten von Snapes Geschichte beeinflussen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er sie in Zukunft niemals verschmähen würde.

Sie überlegte wie sich etwas Derartiges wohl am besten anstellen ließe…

Vielleicht sollte sie den Zeitumkehrer benutzen um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und Harrys Eltern vor dem sicheren Tod und ihren Freund vor einer schrecklichen Kindheit zu bewahren. Was zur Folge hätte, dass Severus niemals eine so extreme Reue entwickeln müsste, die sein Herz für den Rest seines Lebens zur Einsamkeit verdammte.

Doch würde das nicht zu viel Einfluss auf den Lauf der Geschichte nehmen?

Ihr Herz kämpfte mit ihrem Verstand, doch vorläufig obsiegte ihre Vernunft.

So gerne sie Harry, seinen Eltern und Severus jenes Schicksal erspart hätte, sie konnte es nicht tun.

Jedoch wäre nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn sie lediglich in die Vergangenheit zurückreisen würde, um dort Snapes emotionale Blockade zu öffnen und ihn somit für zukünftige Gefühle empfänglicher zu machen.

Es war entschlossen!

Herz und Verstand hatten sich geeinigt und gemeinsam eine perfekte Lösung geschaffen. Severus würde sie lieben lernen und alle wären glücklich.

*******

Nur wenige Wochen später hatte sie bereits den Zeitumkehrer mit allen notwendigen, magischen Veränderungen versehen. Nun konnte sie sicheren Weges Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen und wieder unproblematisch in die Gegenwart zurückkehren.

Hermine hatte sich dazu entschieden in den Sommer ihres Geburtsjahrs 1979 zurückzureisen. Dank Lucius' Hilfsbereitschaft, die, ihrer Ansicht nach nur andauerte um vor dem Ministerium die Glaubwürdigkeit seiner 'wahren' Gesinnung zu untermauern, wusste sie, dass der neunzehnjährige Snape zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Malfoy Manor gelebt hatte.

Er hatte es vorgezogen bei seinem besten Freund und dessen Frau zu wohnen, ehe er die Option in Betracht zog, wieder zurück in sein Elternhaus nach Spinners End zu gehen, wo ihn nichts anderes erwartete, als sein cholerischer, alkoholabhängiger Muggelvater.

Zumindest wusste sie wo sie ihn finden würde.

Kurzerhand holte sie ihren Reiseumhang, ihre gepackte Handtasche mit allen nötigen Utensilien und den Zeitumkehrer.

Lange hatte sie nach einem geeigneten Ort gesucht, von dem aus sie sicher dreiundzwanzig Jahre zurückreisen konnte. Entschieden hatte sie sich letztendlich für einen abgelegenen Küstenstreifen in der Nähe eines kleinen Fischerdorfs, in dem sie als Kind mit ihren Eltern gewesen war und dessen Gelände schon seit Jahrzehnten unverändert geblieben war.

Dort angekommen legte sie die filigrane Kette vorsichtig um ihren Hals, atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und genoss die kühle Briese, die rau ihre Wangen streifte.

Einige Umdrehungen später und die Umgebung um Hermine verschwamm in einem Spiel von Lichtern und Farben.

Als alles um sie herum wieder zum Stillstand gelangt war, stand die Sonne noch immer tief am Horizont und schickte ein leises Zischen über die Meeresoberfläche, die einzig durch die Schaumkronen der aufgewirbelten Wellen durchbrochen wurde.

Hatte es funktioniert? War sie im Jahr 1979?

Grübelnd spazierte sie ein kleines Stück über den weitläufigen Strand und labte derweil ihren Blick an dem glühenden Rot der untergehenden Sonne, als ein entferntes Bellen verriet, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die diesen wundervollen Anblick genoss.

Ein paar Schritte weiter erblickte sie einem alten Mann.

"Guten Abend mein Kind. Bist du auch wegen dem Sonnenuntergang hier?", fragte der Alte freundlich, dessen faltige Haut von der rauen Seeluft gegerbt und spröde war.

"Eigentlich bin ich zufälligerweise hier." Hermine zögerte. "Könnten sie mir vielleicht weiterhelfen?"

"Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, gerne."

"Könnten sie mir sagen, welches Jahr wir haben?"

Der Alte blickte sie verwundert an. "Nun… wir haben den 4. Juni 1979."

"1979?!", erwiderte Hermine erfreut.

Der Mann nickte verwirrt.

"Ich danke Ihnen." Freudestrahlend schüttelte Hermine seine Hand und ließ den Mann hinter sich.

Es hatte geklappt, ihre Reise war gelungen.

Schnell war sie hinter einem Haufen Felsen aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden und apparierte in die Nähe von Malfoy Manor.

Nachdem sie sich eine geeignete Stelle zum kampieren gesucht und einige modifizierten Langziehohren magisch in das Haus geschleust hatte, war es bereits dunkel geworden und Hermine entschied sich dazu, erst am nächsten Morgen mit ihrem Feldzug zu beginnen.

Entspannt kuschelte sie sich in die weichen Kissen und lauschte interessiert den Geräuschen der verschiedenen Räume. Doch außer dem Rascheln von Papierseiten, oder ab und an dem Getrappel eines eifrigen Hauselfs, war nichts zu hören.

Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht und Hermine rechnete nicht damit noch etwas Hilfreiches wahrzunehmen, als plötzlich ein leises Klopfen, dicht gefolgt von einer bekannten Stimme, sie aufhorchen ließ.

"Severus, schläfst du schon?" Es war Lucius, der durch ein massives Türblatt gedämpft wurde.

"Ist es wichtig?", knurrte eine dunkle Stimme, die eine Gänsehaut auf Hermines Körper entfachte.

Ein leises Knarzen von Türangeln folgte. "Ich muss mit dir reden."

"Ich hoffe, dass es bei deinem Anliegen nicht wieder um meine Begleitung für deinen Geburtstagsball geht", zischte Snape entnervt.

"Severus, diese Party ist etwas Besonderes und ich erlaube nicht, dass du dich nur wieder um eine Begleitung drückst, um dich früher davonstehlen zu können! Diesmal nicht!"

"Ich habe mich bereits dazu überreden lassen anwesend zu sein, doch ich werde nicht kommen, wenn du mir eine deiner dubiosen Damen auf den Hals hetzt!"

"Oh doch, du wirst! Und wenn ich dich am Sonnabend persönlich aus deinem Zimmer zerren muss!"

Snape prustete amüsiert. "Na sicher!"

"Ich habe bereits einige Damen im Kopf die eine wunderbare Begleitung für dich abgeben würden."

"Erstens, Lucius, weißt du was ich von derlei Festlichkeiten halte und Zweitens kenne ich bereits die Art von Damen die du mir anhängen willst."

"Diesmal sind es keine leichten Mädchen. Du hast mein Wort."

"Ich lehne dankend ab."

"Severus! Ich werde 25!", betonte Lucius streng.

"Und du wirst sicherlich auch noch älter werden."

"Ich werde nicht länger mit dir darüber diskutieren! Du bist mein bester Freund und ich erwarte deine Anwesenheit – mit Begleitung!" Mit diesen Worten, hörte Hermine energische Schritte und das laute Knallen einer Tür. Lucius war gegangen und alles was noch von Snape zu vernehmen war, war ein erzürntes Schnauben.

Dies war die Möglichkeit an Snape heranzukommen. Allerdings wusste sie nicht wie sie das in lediglich zwei Tagen schaffen sollte…

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine erst als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Aus Malfoy Manor drangen keinerlei Töne – das Haus war wie ausgestorben.

Was sollte sie nun bloß tun? Wo sollte sie nach Snape suchen? Sie hatte keine Zeit einfach nur hier rumzusitzen und abzuwarten. Wenn sie tatsächlich vorhatte ihre Chance zu ergreifen und am Samstag auf Lucius' Party aufzutauchen, brauchte sie einen Gutdurchdachten Plan. Doch es war so gut wie unmöglich, sich einfach auf einen Ball voller Todesser zu schmuggeln. Bei ihrem Glück würde man sie bereits an der Eingangstür abfangen und womöglich töten.

GLÜCK – das war es was sie brauchte – Glück!

Doch woher sollte sie auf die Schnelle Felix Felicis bekommen?

Ohne zu zögern, warf sich Hermine ihren Umhang über ihr luftiges Sommerkleid und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Ihre ganze Hoffnung lag nun in der kleinen Apotheke der magischen Einkaufsstraße…

***

"Es tut mir leid Miss, wir führen wirklich keinen Felix Felicis", antwortete die kleine Verkäuferin mit desolatem Blick.

"Aber wie ich ihnen schon sagte, ich bräuchte ihn unbedingt und zwar so schnell wie möglich." Hermine schaffte es nicht die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme niederzukämpfen.

"Tut mir leid."

"Wissen sie vielleicht wo man sonst derlei Tränke erwerben kann?"

Die Verkäuferin zögerte und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Nun, ich habe zu Ohren getragen bekommen, dass Borgin & Burke's seit einiger Zeit ebenfalls Tränke anbieten. Allerdings würde ich nicht auf deren Qualität vertrauen."

Ohne den letzten Worte der Frau Beachtung zu schenken, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in die düstere Nokturngasse.

Borgin & Burke's erweckte den Eindruck eines gut florierenden Geschäfts und unterschied sich maßgeblich von dem heruntergekommenen Laden, wie ihn Hermine aus der Zukunft kannte.

"Können sie mir helfen, Sir?", fragte sie Borgin. "Ich suche einen Trank – Felix Felicis."

"Aber sicher doch." Mit einem schmierigen Grinsen drehte er sich um und öffnete eine Tür zum Keller. "SEVERUS! KUNDSCHAFT!", rief er die Treppe hinunter und augenblicklich verschlug es Hermine den Atem. Sie hatte nie gewusst, dass Snape vor seiner Zeit als Lehrer bei Borgin & Burke's als Tränkebrauer gearbeitet hatte.

Sie hörte bereits seine herannahenden Schritte – ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

"Was gibt es?" Ein deutlich jüngerer Snape stand nun mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck direkt vor Hermine.

Anstelle seiner schwarzen Robe trug er ein gräuliches Hemd und eine verwaschene Hose. Doch das Auffallendste was sein neunzehnjähriges Ich von seinem Zukünftigen unterschied, war die fehlende Verbitterung in seinen Gesichtszügen.

"Die Dame hat einen Wunsch – erfüll ihn ihr, aber sei höflich." Borgin wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ach übrigens, Mrs. Zabini benötigt die zwei Phiolen dieses Friedenstrunks…"

"Trunk des Friedens", unterbrach ihn Snape genervt.

"Wie auch immer, jedenfalls kommt sie zwei Stunden früher, also sieh zu das der Kram fertig wird."

"Steht bereits im Regal."

Als Borgin gegangen war widmete sich Snape zum ersten Mal Hermine.

Ungeduldig hoben sich seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Ich b…bräuchte schon morgen eine Phiole Felix Felicis", stotterte Hermine nervös.

Snape schnaubte missbilligend. "Das ist vollkommen unmöglich. Flüssiges Glück kann nicht in großen Mengen aufbewahrt werden und ihn frisch zu brauen dauert –"

"Sechs Monate und dreizehn Tage – ich weiß.", warf Hermine dazwischen. "Trotzdem, sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung. Ihnen ist klar, dass, wenn sie mir helfen könnten, ich tief in ihrer Schuld stehen würde?"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich, während er Hermine mit akribischem Blick musterte. "Es tut mir leid, geben sie mir ihren Namen und ich benachrichtige sie, sobald ich Felix Felicis wieder auf Lager habe."

Ohne zu überlegen kritzelte Hermine ihren Namen auf ein kleines Stück Pergament und reichte es ihm.

"Nun Miss –", er blickte auf den kleinen Zettel und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich prompt, "Granger… Granger?! Sind sie vielleicht mit Hector Dagworth-Granger verwandt – dem Gründer der Extraordinären Zunft der Trankmeister?"

Hermine blickte in Snapes Augen, die mittlerweile ein verheißungsvolles Funkeln angenommen hatten. "Äh… ja", log sie unwillkürlich.

"Wirklich? Nun, vielleicht gibt es doch eine Möglichkeit wie ich ihnen helfen kann." Er musterte sie erneut. "Um Acht habe ich Feierabend, kommen sie dann wieder und wir werden weitersehen. Machen sie sich allerdings nicht zu große Hoffnungen, ich kann nichts versprechen."

Hermine nickte freudestrahlend. "Dann um Acht."

Nach einer grob geschätzten Ewigkeit, erlöste der lang erwartete achte Glockenschlag der Turmuhr Hermine aus ihrer Qual. Snape wartete bereits auf sie.

Seite an Seite leitete Severus sie souverän durch das Labyrinth von dunklen Gassen, deren gespenstige Atmosphäre nur von den vereinzelten, zwielichtigen Gestalten übertroffen wurde, die gelegentlich den Weg der Beiden kreuzten. Vor einem schäbigen Haus, dessen Eingang einige Stufen vertieft lag, kamen sie zum Stehen.

"Vor einigen Wochen, kaufte der Inhaber dieses Hauses meine letzte Phiole Felix Felicis. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und er verkauft sie ihnen weiter", sagte Snape, stieg die Stufen hinab und klopfte.

Hermine wollte ihm folgen, doch Snape gebot ihr Einhalt. "Nein, sie bleiben hier draußen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. Ein Mann mit verschlagenen Gesicht und schmuddeligem Hemd öffnete und gewährte Snape ohne zu zögern Einlass.

Gedämpft drangen laute Stimmen durch das Türblatt und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Snape mit wutverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck wieder hinausstürmte.

Ungestüm ergriff er Hermine am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. "Wir gehen!"

Doch Hermine hinderte ihn daran. "Warum?"

"Es ist eine Unverschämtheit welchen Preis er verlangt!"

"Wie viel?"

"Er hat den Trank für 25 Galleonen erworben, doch nun fordert er 50."

Sie schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln, bevor sie ihrerseits seine Hand umfasste und ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zurückzog. Eigenmächtig betrat sie den kellerartigen Raum – Snape folgte ihr notgedrungen.

"Ah, die Dame persönlich. Ich hoffe sie sind einsichtiger als ihr junger Freund und zahlen mir die 50 Galleonen."

"Ich zahle ihnen 30, aber nur weil ich großzügig bin."

Der Mann lachte.

"Hören sie, ich bin auf der Durchreise und keinesfalls angewiesen auf diesen Trank.", log sie, blickte sich demonstrativ in dem kleinen Zimmer um und musterte einige der herumstehenden Utensilien. "Allerdings haben sie eine Menge schwarzmagischer Raritäten hier. Fast schon Sammlerstücke. Allein schon diese Blutuhr hier, das Rad des Vergessens und das Banner von Herpo dem Üblen – wäre doch zu schade, wenn ich meinem Onkel im Ministerium ein Tipp für die nächste Hausdurchsuchung geben würde. Sicherlich würde das ihnen einige Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten."

"30 Galleonen gehen in Ordnung", zischte der Mann verärgert.

Hermine griff in ihre Geldbörse, legte die glitzernden Münzen auf den abgenutzten Tisch, nahm sich die goldene Phiole und ging ohne sich ein letztes Mal umzusehen.

Nachdem beide wieder die nächtlichen Gassen betreten hatten, packte Snape sie an ihrem Oberarm und drückte sie unsanft gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. Hermines Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als sie spürte wie sein heißer Atem ihre Wange streifte und die Wärme seines Körpers sich auf ihren übertrug.

"Sie haben Kontakte zum Ministerium?" Er bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick.

"Nein", erwiderte Hermine mit einem gelassenen Lächeln. "Ich habe gelogen."

"Und woher wissen sie soviel von schwarz-magischen Gegenständen?"

"Ich liebe eben die schwarze Magie und alles was dazugehört", log Hermine kokett und startete einen halbherzigen Befreiungsversuch, indem sie sich so intensiv an ihn drängte, dass ihre Brüste willkürlich seinen Körper berührten.

"Wirklich?!" Er musterte sie eindringlich, wobei Hermine glaubte einen Hauch von Begehren in seinem Blick zu deuten.

"Ja, wirklich und ich würde mich wirklich gerne erkenntlich zeigen für ihre Hilfe." Geschickt und so flink, dass Snape nicht in der Lage war zu reagieren, entwich sie seiner Umklammerung. "Was würden sie davon halten, wenn ich sie zum Essen einladen würde?"

"Ich bedauere, aber ich muss leider Ablehnen." Er hielt kurz inne. "Doch was würden sie davon halten, wenn sie mich stattdessen am Sonnabend auf einen Geburtstagsball begleiten würden?"

Erfolgreich schaffte es Hermine die Zeichen des Triumphs aus ihrem Gesicht zu bannen und legte eine vorsätzliche Denkpause ein. "Na schön."

"Also dann Sonnabend. Wo kann ich sie abholen?"

"Warum sagen wir nicht um Sieben vor dem Eingang des tropfenden Kessels?"

"Punkt Sieben." Snape nickte ihr zu und disapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort.

*******

Bereits eine halbe Stunde vor verabredeter Zeit, stand Hermine vor dem Eingang des topfenden Kessels und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie trug ein sündhaft schönes Kleid, welches sie am Tag zuvor bei Madam Malkin erstanden hatte. Ein olive-grüner Traum, bestickt mit floralen Rankenwerk aus silbernem Garn.

"Außerordentlich hübsch." Ertönte überraschend eine dunkle Stimme hinter Hermine. Verschreckt fuhr sie herum und blickte in zwei tiefschwarz funkelnde Augen.

Auch Severus hatte sich für diesen Anlass verhältnismäßig elegant hergerichtet. Sein schulterlanges Haar ähnelte nun einem Vorhang aus schwarzer Seide. Sein Angegrautes Hemd hatte er gegen eine schwarze Kombination aus Hose und Gehrock getauscht, welcher seine schmalen Schultern breiter wirken ließ, als sie tatsächlich waren.

"Danke, dass Kompliment gebe ich nur all zu gerne zurück."

Galant bot er ihr seine offene Hand. "Man erwartet uns bereits."

Umgehend folgte sie seiner Einladung und quittierte seine Geste mit einem gezierten Lächeln. Doch wirklich auskosten konnte sie jenen Moment der Vertrautheit nicht, denn kaum das sich ihre Finger berührt hatten, apparierte Severus mit ihr...

Bedrohlich ragte die steinerne Fassade von Malfoy Manor dem samtblauen Himmel entgegen und unwillkürlich wurde Hermine bewusst, auf welch' riskantes Unterfangen sie sich eingelassen hatte.

Mit diesem Ort konnte sie keine schönen Erinnerungen verbinden. Obwohl das einzige Mal, dass sie dieses Haus betreten hatte, nun schon einige Jahre zurück lag, waren die Bilder an jenen Abend so präsent, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Instinktiv fasste sie an die kleine, bereits verblasste Narbe an ihrem Hals, welche ihr Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem Messer zugefügt hatte.

Ein kühler Windstoß kam auf, wirbelte die Locken ihres zusammengebundenen Haars weitestgehend durcheinander und jagte einen eisigen Schauer über ihre rosige Haut.

Unbeabsichtigt krallten sich ihre Finger fest ins Snapes Arm, was ihn dazu veranlasste sie mit einem besorgten Blick zu besehen.

"Keine Angst", sagte er als hätte er erraten weshalb sie sich fürchtete, "ich kann durchaus verstehen, dass es unangenehm ist, an einer Festlichkeit teilzunehmen, wo man niemanden kennt. Ich bin ebenfalls nur notgedrungen anwesend. Lassen sie uns einfach das Beste aus dem Abend machen."

Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und schmiegte sich schutzsuchend an Severus. So betraten sie gemeinsam das vornehme Herrenhaus.

***

Stunden vergingen und Dämmerung wurde zu Dunkelheit.

Felix Felicis sei Dank, war die Feier, trotz der Anwesenheit zahlreicher Todesser, friedlich geblieben. Was wohl nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass jene Gesellschaftsgruppe sie für eben die reinblütige Hexe hielt, als welche Snape sie vorgestellt hatte.

Im laufe des Abends wuchs das Vertrauen der Beiden. Gerade als Hermine und Severus sich angeregt über die dunklen Künste der Antike unterhielten, gesellte sich Lucius Malfoy das erste Mal zu ihnen.

"Welch' eine bezaubernde Begleitung." Malfoy hauchte einen zarten Handkuss auf Hermines Handrücken. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Severus, würde ich diese junge Dame gerne für den nächsten Tanz entführen."

Stumm blickte Hermine zu Snape, dessen Miene plötzlich versteinert wirkte. "Entschuldige Lucius, aber wir hatten gerade vor ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen."

Ohne Malfoys Antwort abzuwarten, griff Snape nach ihrer Hand, befreite ihre Finger aus Lucius' Griff und chauffierte Hermine kurzerhand auf den angrenzenden Balkon.

Begleitet von dem sanften Plätschern eines Springbrunnens, hallten Hermines Absätze über die noblen Marmorplatten.

Beeindruckt trat sie an die Brüstung und bestaunte das gesamte Ausmaß des malfoyschen Anwesens, dessen weitläufige Grenzen bereits weit unter dem schwarzen Schleier der Nacht verborgen lagen.

"Atemberaubend", bemerkte Hermine fasziniert.

"Ich versichere dir, wenn man es Tag für Tag sieht, verliert es seinen Reiz." Snape stand nun unmittelbar neben ihr und trug zwei Gläser, gefüllt mit dunkelrotem Wein, in seinen langen Fingern. "Elfenwein?", fragte er manierlich, bevor er ihr eines der filigranen Gläser reichte.

Hermine wandte sich um und hob ihren Kelch. "Auf einen unvergesslichen Abend."

Snape nahm einen Schluck, Hermine dagegen leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug, stellte es neben sich und hielt dabei unentwegt seinem eindringlichen Blick stand.

Eine drückende Stille legte sich über die beiden wie ein bleierner Mantel.

Endlich fand Hermine den Mut dazu, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen und arglos ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen.

"Ist dir etwa kalt?", fragte Snape mit angespannter Stimme. Stellte nun ebenfalls sein Glas beiseite und legte etwas steif seinen Arm um sie.

"Jetzt nicht mehr", log Hermine, deren Körper in Wirklichkeit seit Anbeginn der Festlichkeit mit einem inneren Glühen erfüllt war.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und begegnete Snapes irritiertem Blick. Eben in diesem Moment lag etwas jungenhaft Naives in seinen Gesichtszügen, sodass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als all ihre Bedenken über einen Haufen zu werfen und ihn zu küssen.

Kaum das sich ihre Lippen berührten, spürte sie wie sich Snapes Körperhaltung schlagartig verkrampfte und sein Herzschlag scheinbar mit sich selbst um die Wette zu laufen schien. In ungeübter Manier presste er seine schmalen Lippen auf ihren Mund, was ihr ein innerliches Schmunzeln entlockte.

Hermine wusste wozu dieser junge Mann fähig war. Was er bereits getan hatte, oder noch tun würde. Doch trotz alldem wirkte er diesen Moment außergewöhnlich unschuldig.

"Willst du deinen Mund nicht ein kleines Stück öffnen?", wisperte Hermine leise und streifte dabei spielerisch mit ihrer Zungenspitze über seine geschlossenen Lippen. Widerstandslos folgte er ihrer Bitte und gewährte ihr somit Einlass in seinen Mund. Doch erst Sekunden später, spürte die junge Hexe wie seine Zurückhaltung langsam aber sicher dahin schmolz, indem er zaghaft seine Zunge ihrer entgegenführte und stockend den Kuss erwiderte.

Ganz offensichtlich war er kein erfahrener Küsser, doch einige seiner nahezu kundigen Zungenschläge ließen auf beachtliches Potenzial schließen.

Hermine taumelte über eine gewaltige Kluft von Traum und Realität.

Sie stand hier, unter dem sternenbesäten Himmel von Malfoy Manor und küsste einen willigen, neunzehnjährigen Severus Snape. Ganz egal was die Zukunft bringen würde, diesen Augenblick konnte ihnen niemand mehr nehmen – doch sie wollte mehr.

Langsam griff sie nach seiner noch freien Hand und führte sie an ihren Busen. Doch sofort als Snapes Finger auf ihre erhärtete Brustspitze traf, begriff er, dass nur der hauchdünne Stoff ihres Kleides, ihn von ihr trennte. Er zuckte kurz, drückte jedoch im selben Moment fester zu und bedachte sie mit skeptischen Blick. "Worauf soll das hinauslaufen?"

Sie lächelte verführerisch. "Wenn du mir zeigst wo wir ungestört sind, zeige ich dir worauf das hinauslaufen wird."

Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Snape zögerte und Hermine konnte anhand seiner weit aufgerissenen Augen förmlich die Wege seiner Gedankengänge zurückverfolgen. Doch nur wenige Atemzüge später, schien er begriffen zu haben. Ohne umschweife packte er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie wortlos mit sich.

Als sie endlich sein Zimmer erreicht hatten, führte er sie hastig hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du mir etwas zeigen wolltest?", bemerkte er herausfordernd.

Verlockend langsam ließ sie ihre Kleidung zu Boden sinken und bot ihm ihre vollkommene Nacktheit dar.

Wie gebannt wechselte sein begieriger Blick von ihren Brüsten zu ihrer Scham, während sein Atem stoßweise über seine Lippen floh.

Mit lasziven Bewegungen kam sie auf ihn zu, drückte ihre Brüste an seinen Oberkörper und führte ihren Kuss fort. Nun war die Mauer seiner Hemmschwelle vollends niedergerissen. Verlangend packte er ihren nackten Hintern und zog sie so fest an sich, dass sie die harte Ausbeulung in seiner Hose spürte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er wurde mutiger.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, führte er zielstrebig eine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel. Übereifrig ließ er seine Finger durch ihre Nässe gleiten, ehe er sie unbeholfen in sie schob.

"Nicht so eilig, Severus!", flüsterte sie in den Kuss hinein, woraufhin seine Bemühungen vorsichtiger wurden.

Nachdem Hermine sein Hemd geöffnet hatte, lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und glitten hinab zu seiner nackten, spärlich behaarten Brust. Sie verharrte kurz und dachte darüber nach, ob er wohl noch Jungfrau war. Zumindest würde das seine unerfahrene Art erklären.

Den Gedankenbeiseiteschiebend, machte sie sich daran seine Hose zu öffnen und zu Boden gleiten zu lassen. Nachdem auch diese Hürde genommen war, umfasste sie sein hartes Glied und tat sich gütlich daran, hingebungsvoll seinen pulsierenden Schaft zu massieren. Bereits nach wenigen Handbewegungen, begann sich Severus unter ihrer Berührung zu winden und zu stöhnen.

"NICHT!", ächzte er unerwartet, langte ungestüm nach ihrem Handgelenk und gebot ihr somit Einhalt. "Lass mich dich richtig spüren!"

"Warst du denn schon einmal mit einer Frau zusammen? So richtig?!"

"Natürlich!", zischte er anklagend, doch das unsichere Flackern seiner Augen strafte ihn Lügen.

Hermine lächelte.

Bereitwillig ließ er sich von ihr zum Bett steuern und rücklings auf die Matratze drücken, was dazu führte, dass seine steil aufgerichtete Erektion nun einladend in die Höhe ragte.

Aufreizend langsam senkte sie sich über seine feuchte Spitze – allerdings nur ein kleines Stück – und prämiierte mit einem anerkennenden Stöhnen, dass seine Hände fest ihre Brüste kneteten.

Begleitet von einem lustvollen Keuchen, drängte er ihr ungeduldig seinen Unterleib entgegen um tiefer in sie eindringen zu können. Hermine lächelte nur und hob herausfordernd ihr Becken an, sodass er wieder aus ihr heraus glitt.

Erwartungsgemäß schossen Snapes Hände in die Tiefe, krallten sich in ihren Hintern und zogen sie gierig zurück auf seinen Schwanz.

Beide stöhnten unerwartet laut auf, als er sich bis zum Anschlag in ihr versenkte.

"Langsam Severus, wir haben noch die ganze Nacht", wisperte sie lächelnd, nachdem sie sich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen die Oberhand zurückerkämpft hatte.

Während sie ihn weiterhin zaghaft ritt um einem vorschnellen Orgasmus seinerseits entgegenzuwirken, spürte sie wie sein Blick hungriger und seine Bewegungen fordernder wurden.

"Ich will nach oben!", keuchte er atemlos.

Hermine stieg von ihm. Mit gespreizten Beinen legte sie sich neben ihn auf den Rücken, hob einladend ihr Becken an und erwartete ihn mit lüsternem Blick.

Hastig war er über ihr und versenkte sich mit einem kräftigen Stoß, tief in ihr. Sie stöhnte laut vor unbändiger Lust und krallte reflexartig ihre Finger fest in seine Schultern.

Verunsichert hielt Snape inne und bedachte sie eines prüfenden Blicks, ehe er seine Bewegungen vorsichtiger fortsetzte.

Doch Hermine hatte genug der Schonung. Egal wie schnell alles vorbei sein konnte, sie wollte seine ungezügelte Leidenschaft spüren – sofort.

"Härter!", stöhnte sie atemlos. "Stoß härter zu, Severus."

Angespornt von ihren Worten wurde Snape schnell wieder selbstsicherer und seine Stöße energischer.

Schnell hatte er seine Zaghaftigkeit wieder hinter sich gelassen und hämmerte voller Inbrunst in sie – nur leider nicht lange.

Wenige Bewegungen später, fühlte Hermine das Zucken seines Schwanzes und zeitgleich als er sich in sie presste, ergoss er seinen Samen tief in ihr.

Noch immer in ihr, sackte er ausgelaugt über ihr zusammen und suchte Hermines Lippen, um sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verschließen. Eine kurze Weile verharrten die Beiden auf diese Art, bis Snape sich von ihr löste und seinen Kopf auf ihrem Busen ablegte.

"Bist du bereit für eine weitere Runde?", fragte Hermine mit einem ungeduldigen Pochen in ihrem Schoß.

Träge hob Severus seinen Kopf. Sein Blick war erschöpft, doch unersättlich. "Ich bin bereit – und er auch!"

***

Als Hermine wieder ihre Augen aufschlug war die stockfinstere Nacht bereits dabei einem faden Blau zu weichen.

Bäuchlings lag sie auf dem Bett. Snapes Körper lag ebenfalls bäuchlings auf ihrem Rücken. Seine Beine lagen zwischen ihren und sein Kopf, sowie seinen regelmäßigen Atem, spürte sie auf ihrem Schulterblatt.

Mit unstillbarer Lust hatten sie in den vergangenen Stunden miteinander geschlafen und alle nur erdenklichen Positionen ausgekostet.

Diese Nacht würde Snape wohl nie vergessen – ihr Ziel war erreicht. Doch nun war es Zeit zu gehen.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers herauszuwinden, ohne ihn dabei aufzuwecken – vergebens.

Gerade als sie dabei war, mit wackeligen Beinen ihre Kleidung aufzulesen, ertönte Snapes schlaftrunkene Stimme: "Wo willst du hin?"

"Es ist Zeit, ich muss gehen."

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!", murmelte er verschlafen.

Schnell zog sie sich das Kleid über den Kopf, löste das grüne Seidenband aus ihren Locken und legte es in seine langen Finger. "Wir werden uns wieder sehen – ich gebe dir mein Wort. Eines Tages!" Mit diesen Worten klaubte sie sich einen keuschen Kuss von seinen kraftlosen Lippen. Snape versuchte dabei ungelenk ihre Hand zu ergreifen um sie zurückzuhalten. Verfehlte sie jedoch.

Doch ehe er noch etwas entgegnen konnte, war sie bereits verschwunden.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Was glaubt ihr, was die Zukunft bringt?Hat Hermine Snape auch in Zukunft für sich gewonnen? Oder kommt alles anders als man denkt … ich brenne auf eure Vermutung :D_

_Lob, konstruktive Kritik und Anmerkungen sind wie immer gern gesehen und um jedes noch so kleine Review freue ich mich natürlich riesig, denn es ist ja sozusagen das Brot des Autoren – bitte lasst mich nicht verhungern. ;D_


	2. Was die Zeit mit sich bringt

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews *knuddel*_

_ Silverbear – Leider ist die Geschichte nur als Zweiteiler vorgesehen, und ob die Beiden sich finden und wie sich alles entwickelt, weiß eben nur die Zeit und das jetzige Kapitel – viel Spaß beim lesen ;)_

_ Alandra – hihi – mir geht es mit dieser Vorliebe genauso ;) Und ob es mit dem erwünschten Happy-End klappt, musst du schon selbst lesen ;))))_

_ SeverusHermioneSnape – siehe PN ;)_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Was die Zeit mit sich bringt**

Das fade Blau war gerade dabei in ein sanftes Grau überzugehen, als Hermine, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, an den abgelegenen Küstenstreifen zurückkehrte, an dem sie nur zwei Tage zuvor ihre Zeitreise begonnen hatte.

Nachdem sie die filigrane Kette des Zeitumkehrers umgelegt, und ihre Füße Halt suchend in den kühlen Sand vergraben hatte, setzte sie die kleine Sanduhr in Gang.

Die schwarzen Felsen, sowie die bläulich grauen Wellen des Meers, verschwammen zu einem Gemisch aus Farbe und Licht. Als sich ihre Umgebung wieder normalisiert hatte, erstrahlte der Himmel in einem satten Azur, welches sich leuchtend über die gesamte Fläche des Horizonts erstreckte und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die Küste um sie herum gerade dreiundzwanzig Jahre gealtert war.

Nichts hatte sich verändert, selbst Severus' Präsenz, die sie noch immer klar und deutlich in jeder Faser ihres Körpers spüren konnte, war ungemindert. Allerdings konnte sie die Tatsache, dass jene Nacht nun genau genommen dreiundzwanzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit lag, nur müde belächeln.

Alles, wonach sie sich jetzt noch sehnte, war ein entspannendes Bad und ein paar Stunden Ruhe in ihrem eigenen Bett. Zufrieden schloss sie ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Heimreise und auf den kleinen Hügel, auf dessen Kuppe Ron, knapp drei Jahre zuvor, ihr gemeinsames, kleines Haus errichtet hatte.

Klar und deutlich hatte sie das Bild vor Augen, ehe sie mit einem leisen Geräusch disapparierte.

***

Der bekannte Duft von mit Morgentau besäten Gräsern war der erste Eindruck, der sie zu Hause willkommen hieß. Kurzerhand öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und erstarrte.

NICHTS…

Der Platz, an dem sie eigentlich den vertrauten Anblick ihres kleinen Häuschens erwartet hatte, war leer.

Ihre frisch erlangte Zufriedenheit wandelte sich in Furcht.

Verwirrt tastete ihr Blick die brachliegende Umgebung ab – vergebens. Es schien als wäre das Haus nie erbaut worden.

Panik nahm ihren Körper in Besitz und brachte die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken dazu, sich warnend aufzurichten.

Etwas musste schief gegangen sein? Nur was?

Innerlich rief sie sich zur Selbstbeherrschung. Es musste eine logische Erklärung dafür geben – ja, es gab immer eine logische Erklärung!

Hatte sie vielleicht den Zeitumkehrer falsch betätigt?

Womöglich. Lediglich eine halbe Umdrehung, konnte die Auswirkung haben, dass sie im falschen Jahr gelandet wäre.

Doch wo bei Merlins Bart bekäme sie Informationen über die derzeitige Jahreszahl her?

In dieser abgelegenen Gegend und um diese Uhrzeit, war es so gut wie aussichtslos, auch nur eine Menschenseele aufzufinden.

Nach einer knappen Überlegungspause hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, an den einzigen Ort zu apparieren, von dem sie mit Sicherheit wusste, dass dort rund um die Uhr jemand anzutreffen war. Das Zaubereiministerium.

***

Gerade, als sie auf die kleine, rote Telefonzelle zusteuerte, bemerkte sie jemanden, auf dessen Gesellschaft sie im Normalfall keinen Wert legte, die ihr nun jedoch sehr gelegen kam…

"Draco – warte!" Sie eilte auf den blonden Zauberer zu, der mit einem Fuß bereits die Zelle betreten hatte.

Er stoppte, drehte sich zu ihr und musterte sie sogleich mit argwöhnischem Blick. "Kennen wir uns?"

Aus der Nähe erkannte Hermine erleichtert, dass Dracos äußere Erscheinung sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht grundlegend verändert hatte.

"Hör auf damit, Draco! Ich habe nur eine kurze Frage, danach lasse ich dich wieder in Ruhe.", stieß sie entnervt hervor.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich kenne sie nicht!"

"Natürlich kennst du mich! Hör jetzt endlich auf mit den Spielchen und sag mir welches Datum wir haben!"

Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich voller Abscheu. "Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, woher sie meinen Namen kennen und warum sie sich erdreisten, mir Anweisungen zu erteilen?!"

Hermines Geduldsfaden, drohte zu zerreißen. "Ich bin es, Hermine!"

"Welche Hermine?"

"Hermine Granger! Gryffindor! Wir waren in Hogwarts in einem Jahrgang! Meine Güte Draco, bist du heute Morgen auf den Kopf gefallen?"

Mit einer gehörigen Mischung aus Ärgernis und Verwirrung, legte Draco seine Stirn in Falten. "Vollkommen unmöglich!" Erneut blickte er sie forschend an. "Du kannst nicht Hermine Granger sein!"

"Was redest du da? Ich werde es wohl besser wissen als du!"

"Wenn du Hermine Granger sein willst, wie ist dann dein Blutstatus?"

"Was soll das jetzt wieder? Du weißt doch genau, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bin!"

"Bist du dir sicher?"

Entnervt rollte Hermine mit ihren Augen und stieß ein verärgertes Schnauben aus. "Natürlich!", gab sie gepresst zurück.

"Na wenn das so ist…" Abrupt zierte ein perfides Grinsen die Lippen des jungen, blonden Mannes und ein lauter Knall ertönte.

Ihr Zauberstab wurde ihr aus Hand gerissen und dünne Seile schlangen sich um ihre Handgelenke.

"Verdammt was fällt dir ein?!", brüllte Hermine. "Mach mich wieder los! SOFORT!"

Doch was folgte, war eine schallende Ohrfeige, die sie schlagartig zum Verstummen brachte.

"Die einzige Hermine Granger die ich kannte, war nichts weiter als eine lästige Besserwisserin! Ein dreckiges Schlammblut – wie du!" Er blickte sie angewidert an. "Allerdings ist eben dieses Schlammblut bereits in unserem zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts gestorben. Damals als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde und der dunkle Lord sich wieder erhob."

"WAS?!" Hermine stockte der Atem. "Das ist unmöglich! Hörst du! UNMÖGLICH! Was redest du bloß für ein wirres Zeug?"

"Nennst du mich etwa einen Lügner?!", stieß Draco hervor, während er sich bückte um ihren Zauberstab aufzusammeln.

"Das ist vollkommen abwegig! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?! Das kann nicht sein! Harry hat es verhindert!"

"Welcher Harry? Meinst du etwa Harry Potter?"

Sie nickte und Draco folgte mit einem verspottenden Lachen. "Potter – die große Hoffnung – gestorben an Genickbruch im ersten Jahr beim Quidditch. War zu blöd, um auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Soviel zum Thema: Der Auserwählte."

Übelkeit kroch allmählich ihre Kehle hinauf, schnürte ihr den Atem ab und obwohl die Sonne bereits die Londoner Gassen mit einer angenehmen Wärme erfüllte, fröstelte es sie.

Konnte auch nur ein Funken Wahrheit in Dracos Worten liegen? Hätte ihre Reise wirklich solch katastrophale Auswirkungen mit sich ziehen können?

NIEMALS! Alles was sie getan hatte, war lediglich eine einzige Nacht mit Snape zu verbringen.

Dracos Behauptungen waren einfach zu abwegig. Doch was würde ihn dazu veranlassen, ihr solche Geschichten aufzutischen?

Wie sie ihn kannte, würde er nichts tun, ohne daraus einen persönlichen Vorteil erhaschen zu können, oder aber jemanden mit einer niederschmetternden Wahrheit zu demütigen.

"Sagst du mir auch wirklich die Wahrheit?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Was würde es mir bringen ein unwürdiges Schlammblut anzulügen?"

So sehr Hermine auch danach gierte, Dracos Aussagen als Lügen zu entlarven, nichts an ihm deutete darauf, dass er die Unwahrheit sprach. Und erfahrungsgemäß wusste sie, welch ein schlechter Lügner er war.

Unter der Last der Erkenntnis spürte sie allmählich wie ihre Beine den Dienst verweigerten, woraufhin sie kraftlos in die Knie sackte und Tränen ihren Blick verschleierten.

"Und Ron Weasley?", fragte sie tränenerstickt.

"Was interessieren mich die Weasleys! Haben all ihre Kinder von Schule genommen, nachdem ihre Schwester gestorben war. War besser so, danach war die Luft auf Hogwarts deutlich reiner. Und jetzt hör endlich auf, mich mit deinen lästigen Fragen aufzuhalten! Soll sich doch die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige darum kümmern, wer oder was du bist!" Mit diesen Worten packte Draco Hermine am Arm und zerrte sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder zurück auf die Beine.

Sie stolperte, der Zeitumkehrer rutschte aus ihrem Ausschnitt und landete mit einem leisen Klimpern auf ihrem Dekolleté. Dracos skeptischer Blick wechselte nun von ihrem tränenverschmierten Gesicht zu dem glitzernden Schmuckstück.

"Ein Zeitumkehrer?! Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, wie illegal dieser Gegenstand ist!" Noch bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, riss er die filigrane Kette von ihrem Hals und warf sie, den Zauberstab darauf zielend, zu Boden.

"NEIN! BITTE! Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit wie ich –", stieß sie hervor, doch ihre Stimme erstarb mit dem Zerbersten des magischen Anhängers. Die einzige Hoffnung, ihre Fehler eventuell wieder beheben zu können, war zerstört.

Wie durch einen Nebel starrte sie apathisch zu den winzigen Splittern am Boden und registrierte dabei nicht einmal, wie Draco sie mit sich in Richtung des Besuchereingangs zog.

Erst als sich die schwere Tür der Telefonzelle mit einem lauten Scheppern schloss, erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Starre.

"Was hast du vor?", schluchzte sie.

"Ich werde dich gleich runter zu den Gerichtssälen bringen, die Kommission wird schon wissen, was sie mit dir anzufangen hat. Zuvor muss ich jedoch noch etwas von äußerster Dringlichkeit erledigen."

Hoffnungslos sank ihr Kopf in die Tiefe. Und im selben Augenblick, als ihre Tränen erneut den Weg zu Boden fanden, stoppte der Aufzug mit einem starken Ruckeln. Dir Tür schwang zur Seite und offenbarte einen düster wirkenden Gang, dessen Ende eine große, schlichte Tür aus Ebenholz zierte.

Unfähig ihren Kopf unter dem Gewicht ihres neuen Schicksals wieder zu heben, ließ sie sich widerstandslos von Draco den Gang entlang bis hin zu dem schwarzen Türblatt führen. Wortlos klopfte er und betrat mit Hermine den Raum.

"Guten Morgen, Sir. Entschuldigen sie die frühe Störung, aber mein Vater sagte sie würden dringend diese Unterlagen hier benötigen." Hermine spürte wie er in seinen Umhang griff und etwas daraus hervorzog.

"Wie geht es denn unserem Herrn Minister?", erwiderte eine ölige Stimme sarkastisch.

Draco lachte. "Mein Vater erholt sich, während wir Anderen die Arbeit erledigen – das Übliche eben."

Wieder ertönte die dunkle Stimme und für einen kurzen Moment, meinte Hermine diese zu kennen: "Richte ihm meine Grüße aus."

Kraftlos hob Hermine ihren Kopf und erstarrte.

Vor ihr, an einem großen Schreibtisch, ebenfalls aus edlem Ebenholz, saß Severus über einem Stapel Pergamente.

Sein sonst so makellos schwarzes Haar durchzogen nun vereinzelte graue Strähnen und die Erschöpfung, die seinen Gesichtszügen eindeutig anzusehen war, deutete auf viele, schlaflose Nächte hin. Die Zeit hatte eindeutig mehr Spuren an ihm hinterlassen, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Doch trotz allem hatte seine Ausstrahlung nichts von seiner Würde oder seiner anmutigen Haltung eingebüßt. Und auch das geheimnisvolle Funkeln seiner schwarzen Augen war noch immer das Selbe geblieben.

"Severus?", murmelte sie ungläubig.

Erst beim Erklingen ihrer Stimme wandte Snape seinen Blick der kläglichen Gestalt an Dracos Seite zu. Augenblicklich erstarrte er und die spärliche Restfarbe seines Gesichts wich einem kargen Weiß.

"Wen hast du da?" Mit aufbauschendem Umhang erhob er sich von seinen Schreibtisch und kam geradewegs auf die beiden Besucher zu.

"Nur ein Schlammblut, Sir. Behauptet Hermine Granger zu heißen. Ich bringe sie gleich nach –" Doch Dracos Stimme erstarb. Und erst einen kurzen Moment später begriff Hermine, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab auf den blonden Zauberer gerichtet hielt.

"Geh nach draußen Draco und warte vor meiner Tür. Ich werde mich gleich um dich kümmern."

"Jawohl." Der Blick des jungen Mannes wirkte abwesend, doch Unverzüglich folgte er Snapes Geheiß und verließ den Raum.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, wandte sich Snape wieder Hermine zu.

Mit seinem eindringlichen Blick hielt er sie fixiert, packte sie an den Oberarmen und drängte sie wortlos an die nächstgelegene Wand. Mit weit aufgerissenen und von Tränen geröteten Augen blickte Hermine zu ihm hinauf. Sie fühlte sich fürchterlich klein und – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – gefangen und in die Ecke gedrängt.

"Severu…", setzte sie an, doch noch ehe sie seinen Namen vollständig aussprechen konnte, unterbrach Snape sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

"WO BIST DU GEWESEN?! WO… VERDAMMT… BIST DU GEWESEN?!" Es war erstaunlich, dass er es trotz gebleckter Zähne, schaffte zu brüllen.

"Ich…"

"ICH HABE MEIN HALBES LEBEN DAMIT VERBRACHT NACH DIR ZU SUCHEN!!" Seine Stimme ähnelte dem dunklen Grollen eines tosenden Gewitters. "WER ZUM TEUFEL BIST DU WIRKLICH?!"

"Ich bin Hermine, Hermine Granger – das muggelgeborene Mädchen aus Hogwarts."

"Muggelgeboren? Die einzige Hermine, an die ich mich erinnere, hat mir vor dreiundzwanzig Jahren erzählt sie wäre reinblütig und mit Hector Dagworth-Granger verwandt. Ich habe jeden noch so feingliedrigen Zweig von dessen Stammbaum überprüft. Erfolglos, wie du sicherlich weißt!" Seine Kiefer begannen zu malmen. "Wieso? Wieso hast du mich angelogen?"

Beschämt ließ sie den Kopf sinken. "Nur um dich zu beeindrucken."

Snape schloss seine Augen und erleichterte sich mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

Kurzerhand drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und schritt quer durch den Raum. Hinter seinem Schreibtisch, ließ er sich, begleitet von einem fassungslosen Seufzen, zurück in seinen schwarzen Ledersessel sinken und strich sich fahrig die störenden Strähnen seines ergrauten Haars aus dem Gesicht. "Du warst dir also vollends darüber bewusst, was du mir antun würdest. Ist dem nicht so?" Er bedachte sie mit anklagendem Blick.

Sie wollte zu ihm. Sein Gesicht berühren. Ihn in ihre Arme schließen. Doch als sie auf ihn zutrat und ihm ihre Hände entgegen hob, bemerkte sie stattdessen, dass ihre Handgelenke noch immer aneinander gefesselt waren. Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs durchtrennte Snape die geflochtenen Seile.

Mit nahezu flehendem Blick sank sie neben ihm zu Boden und legte in einer demütigen Geste ihren Kopf auf sein Knie. Er ließ sie gewähren.

"Es tut mir so leid, bitte verzeih mir", murmelte Hermine eine grob geschätzte Ewigkeit später.

"Dir verzeihen? Weißt du überhaupt, was du mir angetan hast?" Obwohl seine Worte voller Unmut gesprochen waren, klang seine Stimme verletzt.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, ergriff seine Hände und blickte ihn dabei, um Verzeihung heischend, an. "Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, wohin das alles führen würde."

Mit verärgerter Mimik entzog er ihr seine Finger. "Wohin das führen würde?! Die Menschen unterstellten mir, ich würde einem Schatten hinterher jagen. Und obwohl es keinerlei Spur; keinerlei Lebenszeichen von einer Hermine Granger gab, habe ich die Suche nach dir niemals aufgegeben. Lucius riet mir, dich zu vergessen, doch ich konnte es nicht – NIEMALS! Es gab Tage, an denen ich an mir selbst zweifelte. Tage, an denen ich glaubte, du wärst nichts weiter als ein Geist, der mich in meinen Träumen heimgesucht hatte. Ein Trugbild, das sich in meinen Verstand eingebrannt hatte, wie glühendes Eisen in Holz." Er beugte sich zu einem Schubfach in seinem Schreibtisch und kramte etwas hervor. "Doch das hier hat mir all die Jahre die Zuversicht verschafft, dass ich nicht verrückt war."

Das Grün ihres seidenen Haarbandes war mittlerweile nicht mehr als das zu erkennen, welches es dreiundzwanzig Jahre zuvor gewesen war. Er hatte es aufbewahrt – all die Zeit.

Snape begann zu erzählen: "Angetrieben von diesem Beweis, suchte ich über den Stammbaum der Dagworth-Grangers hinaus, in den Akten der kompletten magischen Welt Großbritanniens. Doch alles was ich zunächst fand, war eine alte hundertsiebzehnjährige Hexe namens Hermine Granger. Sie lebte in einem kleinen schottischen Dorf nahe Elgin. In meinem jugendlich naiven Wahn wagte ich sogar, ihr einen Besuch abzustatten. Doch erwartungsgemäß war dieser nicht mit all zu großem Erfolg gekrönt." Er holte tief Luft und der Klang seiner Stimme verhärtete sich. "Dann kam der Fall des Dunklen Lords. Als sein Anhänger kam ich nach Askaban. Mir wurden, gezwungener Maßen, bei meiner fortwährenden Suche die Hände gebunden. Einzig das Wissen, dass du irgendwo da draußen warst und ich noch immer die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hatte, dich irgendwann wieder zu finden, bewahrte meinen Verstand vor dem Wahnsinn. Etwa zwölf Jahre später, als der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstand, kam ich endlich wieder frei und setzte meine Suche fort. Und tatsächlich, ich fand in den Aufzeichnungen eine weitere Hexe namens Hermine Granger. Allerdings muggelstämmig. Sie wurde einige Monate nach unserer gemeinsamen Nacht geboren. Völlig absurd."

Hermine verschlang förmlich jede Silbe, die seine Lippen verließ. "Was wurde aus ihr?"

"Sie starb wenige Monate bevor der Dunkle Lord mich und die restlichen seiner Anhänger aus Askaban befreien konnte. Ich bin ihr nie begegnet."

"Das war ich", wisperte sie niedergeschlagen. "Wieso nur musstest du nach Askaban? Dumbledore hatte doch für dich gebürgt und dich in Hogwarts angestellt. Du warst mein Professor für Zaubertränke!"

"WAS?!", herrschte er sie verwirrt an. "Weshalb hätte der alte Narr für mich bürgen sollen? Und wie kommst du auf solch einen Irrsinn?"

Entsetzt krallten sich ihre Finger in den festen Stoff seiner Hosenbeine. "Du warst niemals in Hogwarts?"

"Niemals! Weshalb sollte ich?"

"Aber du… Dumbledore hat dich doch in seine Dienste genommen, als du ihn damals aufgesucht hattest… wegen Lily Potter"

Severus zuckte kurz zusammen. "Woher weißt du von Lily?"

Hermine blickte entgeistert. "Ist das denn wichtig? Alles was zählt ist, das ich weiß, wie stark deine Liebe für sie ist."

"Meine Liebe für sie war", berichtigte er sie. "Lily Evans hatte ihre Chance. Sie hat sie vertan, indem sie sich für Potter entschied. Ja, ich liebte sie, doch dann kamst du."

"Aber du hast Dumbledore um Lilys Rettung gebeten."

"Ich habe niemals irgendjemand um die Rettung einer Person gebeten. Ebenso wenig wie ich Professor für Zaubertränke war. Nach deinem Verschwinden habe ich eine Stellung im Ministerium angenommen, um Einsicht in alle Akten zu erlangen. So suchte ich nach dir."

Plötzlich machte alles einen Sinn. Ihr wurde klar, dass ihre gemeinsame Nacht, für Snape vor dreiundzwanzig Jahren, horrende Auswirkungen auf die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft mit sich gezogen hatte.

Ermattet sank Hermine zurück auf ihre Fersen und blickte apathisch zu Boden. "Deshalb also. Deshalb musste Harry sterben. Weil du nicht da warst um ihn zu schützen."

"Von welchem Harry redest du?"

"Harry Potter. Lily Evans und James Potters Sohn."

"Was interessiert mich das Wohl von James Potters Balg? Und wie kommst du auf solch absurde Theorien?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, welche den Klang ihrer wimmernden Stimme dämpften. "Es ist so viel zu erklären."

Sie sah nicht, wie sich seine verhärteten Gesichtszüge entspannten, doch sie hörte, dass seine Stimme sich beruhigt hatte, als sie sich, in einem nahezu sanften Ton, erhob: "Erzähl es mir. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich habe Jahrzehnte nach dir gesucht, meinst du etwa ich würde dich je wieder gehen lassen?" Er legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Blick dem seinen entgegen. Behutsam wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und belegte ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. "Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, oder wie du es geschafft hast nicht zu altern, während die Zeit an allen Anderen ihre Spuren hinterlassen hat. Doch die Hauptsache ist, dass ich dich wieder habe. Du hast dein Versprechen mir gegenüber gehalten, auch wenn es dreiundzwanzig Jahre gedauert hat."

Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und presste sie mit solcher Stärke an seinen Körper, als wollte er sich von der Echtheit ihrer Anwesenheit überzeugen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wieder dazu bereit war, ihrem Körper ein wenig Freiraum zu gönnen.

"Ich erinnere mich noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie du bei Borgin & Burkes vor mir standest und nach Felix Felicis fragtest." Er stich ihr die wirren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Du siehst noch immer genauso schön aus wie damals." Erneut benetzte er ihre Lippen mit einem gekonnten Kuss.

"Was wird nun aus mir?", murmelte sie ängstlich.

Snape strich ihr das Haar von den Schultern. "Sorge dich nicht darum, dass du eine Muggelgeborene bist. Ich bin in der Lage, dir eine Identität zu verschaffen, die reiner ist, als der Stammbaum der Blacks."

Matt blickte Hermine zu der schwarzen Tür, von der sie mit Sicherheit wusste, dass Draco noch immer dahinter wartete.

Allem Anschein nach war Snape ihr besorgter Blick nicht entgangen. "Fürchte dich nicht, Draco ist keine Gefahr. Ich werde mich schon um ihn kümmern – doch erst nachdem ich mich um dich gekümmert habe." Sanft zog er ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und liebkoste ihre Halsbeuge mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Während seine Lippen ihre empfindlich blasse Haut verwöhnten, fiel ihr Blick auf eine kleine Reihenfolge von Runen, welche verstohlen unter seinem schwarzen Halstuch hervorlugten – seine Sträflingskennzeichnung aus Askaban.

Schlagartig wurde sie sich den Folgen ihres egoistischen Handelns bewusst. Doch es würde noch lange brauchen, bis sie endlich die gesamte Tragweite ihrer Reise realisiert hätte.

Die gesamte magische Welt würde nie wieder die sein, die sie aus ihren Erinnerungen kannte.

Sie hatte alles verloren – alles bis auf den Mann den sie liebte.

_**Du kannst Menschen nicht ändern, ohne zu zerstören was Sie waren! **_

_**Denn die Chaostheorie besagt, dass der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings **_

_**auf der anderen Seite der Erde einen Wirbelsturm auslösen könnte. **_

_**(Edward N. Lorenz)**_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Noch sind die Seiten im Buch der Zeit mit einer gähnenden Leere gefüllt und nur wir selbst halten die Feder, die in der Lage ist, jene Seiten zu füllen…_

_In diesem Sinne hoffe ich, dass euch meine kleine Geschichte gefallen hat. Welchen Weg die Beiden gemeinsam beschreiten weiß nur die Zeit, aber ich bin mir sicher eure Fantasie wird euch den richtigen Weg leiten. ;)_

_Über Feedback bin ich euch natürlich immer Dankbar. _

_Ganz liebe Grüße_

_Missy ;)_


End file.
